The present invention relates to an improved saddle type adsorbent unit for use in a refrigerant receiver of an air conditioning system.
By way of background, there are numerous saddle types of adsorbent units used in refrigerant receivers. Units of this type usually have a yoke which both connects two spaced adsorbent containers and is placed underneath the return bend of a U-shaped pipe. In the past straps or other types of ties were used to bind the two adsorbent containers about the U-shaped pipe prior to installing the U-shaped pipe into the receiver housing.